Something More
by Allie-Dee
Summary: Sometimes people make fun of her and laugh, laugh, laugh. But she's the one laughing with them. And then suddenly, they've been charmed and taken under her spell and can't hate her. [one-shot] Guess the couple!


**Something More  
**By Allie-Dee

_Listen to Tal Bachman's "She's So High" when you read this. It will make it all great!_

-------

I love that girl, right there. She's the one in the bright yellow shirt with the worlds, "I'm With Stupid" and the arrows pointing up to her smiling face. She's the one with the black, long skirt that goes down to her knees, and when you pull up the skirt, you see bright pink Converses.

Why are you laughing hysterically? And telling me that I have poor taste? Because I _do _love that girl, right there. No, she's not psycho. And no, she isn't a "retard". She's far from it. She's more than you and me, you see.

She has a deeper understanding of the world. She reads for hours at times, but has time to be herself and rock out. When people laugh at her, she laughs right back at them for dressing "normal". "Odd" to her is "normal", even though her "normal" is really the one that is "odd".

She's just like you and me; she's your thoughts and your actions. She's "you" but she just does more. She's the type of person that doesn't sit around and wait for people to come hang out with her. She's the person going to over to hang out with people that are sitting around.

When people are sad, she's sad with them. When people are happy, she's laughing and joking around. She's my every emotion, but she just shows it more than I wish I could.

She does dares when people don't dare her to do things at all. She's cocky and sarcastic, but optimistic, knowing everything will be okay. She knows a dash of sadness will go away with some vanilla milkshakes at Mickey's.

Despising judging, she tries to welcome everyone who comes near her. She doesn't know what "a different skin tone" means. She's like an innocent little child. She just thinks everyone can be friends. She thinks strangers are just "friends I've never met".

Sometimes people make fun of her and laugh, laugh, laugh. But she's the one laughing with them. And then suddenly, they've been charmed and taken under her spell and can't hate her.

She believes in war and love. She knows that war turns into love somehow, and if the world seems lost and turned upside down, she's turning it right-side up without a second thought.

Does she even realize her brilliance? Does she even realize I'm in love with her, but I know we can never be, and it always breaks my heart? She probably does, because when I pass by her and she gives me that smile...it feels likes she is me. She's washing the pain for my heart and putting loads of Band-Aids on.

I've never seen her cry, but I bet she does. She is not "perfect". If I thought she was, I would always be expecting her to be everything I ask her to be, and not even she can do that. She might try her hardest but she'll trip and fall midway with all the stress I'd be piling on her.

So, that girl right there is something more than just "that girl that looks weird". She's amazing. And if you say otherwise, I'll just introduce you to her and suddenly you'll be asking her if she wants to do something next Saturday night. And she'll give you this grin and say, "Sure! I'll invite everyone else too! It'll be fun to have everyone together. No one should be left out right?"

If anyone else said that, you would be kind of disappointed. But when she says it, you realize she does have something more than everyone else, and suddenly you're joining her fan club.

-------

Give me some love y'all! This was Travis' POV talking about...c'mon, guess it...yes, yes! Parker! It might seem like I tweaked her character a bit, but this is Travis' view on her. To him, she's a goddess and thinks everyone should meet her. This is a bit short, but it proves it's point. I might rephrase and tweak it in a few days and then make it longer, but this is your Stocking Stuffer for Christmas. Lol!

But, he says, "Does she even realize I'm in love with her?" because he's still with Bridget in this story, and she thinks he's in love with Bridget, but he soon realizes that Parker makes him happy. Right guys? C'mon, say it with me...TRAKER REVOLUTION! Traker! Traker! Traker!

Also, this is inspired by "Stargirl" by the dude. Um, what's his name? Jerry Spinelli? I think so...but you've heard of the book I bet. It's an amazing book, and I read it a few days ago. I forgot how mystified I am by it.

Lovely yours,  
Allie

PS: Getting to the chapter stories...don't get your panties in a bunch! Or boxers. XD, I'm so weird.


End file.
